


Shopping with Levi

by AdamselNdistress



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bananas, Condoms, Embarrassed Eren Yeager, Fluff and Humor, Grocery Shopping, Ice Cream, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamselNdistress/pseuds/AdamselNdistress
Summary: “W-What is all that?” He stammered out, pointing into the cart Levi was leaning on. Levi, narrowing his eyes in confusion, took a quick look into what had Eren all riled up before looking back no less confused.“What?”“What? What do you mean what?! You know what I’m talking about!” Eren whispered accusingly when Levi acted as if he didn’t come back with twelve boxes of Trojan condoms and eighteen bottles of lube.Or...the one where Levi and Eren take their first grocery shopping trip together for their new apartment and Levi can't help but embarrass Eren throughout it.*Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with Shingeki no Kyojin.





	

After entering through automatic doors of their local grocery store as florescent lights hit sun kissed skin, Eren subconsciously made a bee line to the shelf were bananas were displayed on. It was also the first thing he always saw, almost glowing in contrast to the packaged salads next to them which may have been the reason he always walked over to the specific fruit every time he went shopping.

Levi on the other hand, realizing that the younger boy either forgot to grab a cart or didn’t think he would need it, took an extra minute to get one before making his way over to the organic section of the produce aisle. He always bought organic fruits and vegetables regardless of the higher prices. Lord knows he had the money but he still thought the people shouldn’t have to pay more to eat healthier. Glancing over to Eren, _his Eren,_ he saw the boy was still contemplating on which bananas he should take. Levi turned back around to continue his task at hand in grabbing multiple bags of fresh vegetables and fruit.

Eren on the other hand ended up spacing out, singing Gwen Stefani’s song, _B-A-N-A-N-A-S, this shit is bananas,_ in his head looking from the five in his hand to the others.  The problem was that they weren’t ripen yet by the way the sweet fruit was a solid lime green color rather than its normal yellow.

Not a single banana was yellow, _why does this happen time I come?_ Eren asked himself, frowning. The college student looked up and glanced around looking for his boyfriend but when he no longer saw him in sight he turned back to the disappointment in front of him. Guess asking Levi if he actually even wanted bananas was out of the question too. Eren loved the fruit but his problem was the fact that if he bought the bananas now, he’d have to wait a good three to four days before they were edible. But what if he wanted one later that day? Or one for breakfast tomorrow morning? Every time he bought the green monsters at his old apartment with Mikasa and Armin, he always ended up forgetting to eat them by the time they turned to mush. He would always get scolded by his friends for letting it happen but it never stopped him from doing it again. But with Levi it would be different. This was their first trip grocery shopping together for _their_ first apartment and Eren was infinity percent sure that Levi would kick his ass to Mars if he let that shit happen.

_I’m sure Levi would remind me to eat them in time…_ the boy with a first world problem continued to think. _Or maybe he would eat them himself. Wait, does he even like bananas? I can’t remember if I’ve ever seen him-_

“Oi Eren, what the fuck is taking so long?” Levi asked, startling the younger boy into almost dropping the bananas he still had in his hands. Levi raised his brows in amusement.

After composing himself, Eren turned around to face the shorter man. “Levi! Do you think we need-“

Eren stopped short of what he was going to say after one quick look into the shopping cart. His breath caught, his eyes widened, and his face felt about ten degrees warmer than it did a second ago.

“W-What the hell is all that?” He stammered out, pointing into the cart Levi was leaning on.

Levi, narrowing his eyes in confusion, took a quick look into what had Eren all riled up before looking back no less confused.

“What?”

“What? What do you mean what?! You know what I’m talking about!” Eren whispered accusingly as Levi acted as if he didn’t come back with twelve boxes of Trojan condoms and eighteen bottles of lube.

The younger boy then proceeded to try and block the cart from onlookers who tried to look around his tall frame to see what the fuss was about. One lady managed to catch a glimpse and gave an awkward sympathetic smile before looking at the bananas in Eren’s hands. She dropped that smile faster than a fat man going down a water slide and gave Eren an uncomfortable look.

“N-no! It’s not-We’re not-” Eren wanted to explain that they’re not into some weird sex shit involving bananas and condoms and figured he should have just lied. He should have told the women Levi was a teacher for sex education or something but the woman quickly walked away and Eren ended up groaning in embarrassment.

“Levi, do we really _need_ all of this?” Eren asked, covering his eyes as if he just walked in on Mikasa having sex on his bed. “Why the fuck did you get so much anyways?”

The older man, who had propped his arm on the edge of the cart and leaned his cheek into his hand, let out a small smirk before standing back up straight to address the question. “They had good prices. And-I have coupons.”

“Coupons? Where do you get coupons for condoms at?! How many coupons do you have? ” Eren growled out still trying to keep his voice lower than a shout and dropping his hands to stare at Levi.

“They cum inside…” Levi trailed off to gauge Eren’s response. It was worth making a high school sex joke to see Eren’s mouth drop.  “The coupons usually come inside the condom boxes Eren,” he clarified in case his day dreaming boyfriend missed what he was first trying to say.

“O-oh. I can’t believe you made a pun like that, that’s low even for you.”

Levi shrugged his shoulders, his face returning to its natural stoic expression, before leaning back to look into the cart once more. In the back of his head he couldn’t believe they still hadn’t fucking moved away from the bananas.

“Maybe I grabbed too much though. I only have two coupons. Here, I’ll take some out.”

“Thank you!” Eren said, breathing a sigh in relief. He didn’t want to deal with the cashier’s reaction to this purchase once they were finished shopping. He closed his eyes and tried to rub some embarrassment off his face before opening them again to find Levi putting a couple boxes of condoms and tubes of lube next to the bananas on the shelf.

The younger boy was sure you could see steam coming out of his ears as his face reheated.

“L-Levi! You can’t fucking put them back there!”

“Why not?”

“I thought you were going to take them to where they belonged! Levi you can’t put condoms and lube next to the fucking bananas!” Eren angrily pointed out. Was Levi doing this shit on purpose? He couldn’t tell.

“I’m not walking all the way back over there. An employee will either see it first or take care of it once they get a complaint. It’s fine,” Levi explained as he tried to push forward with the cart.

Eren stopped it with his foot. “It’s not fine! Not fine at all! What if a parent and child see it first?”

“Then the kid sooner gets to learn how condoms work.”

Eren stared at Levi. Levi stared at Eren.

“You’re fucking with me aren’t you?” Eren asked.

Levi merely shrugged his shoulders again, his blank expression giving away nothing.

“Either leave it there or put it back in the cart Eren. I don’t give a shit either way and you’re acting like a twelve year old girl buying tampons for the first time. We still have a few more things to get so make a decision.”

Levi walked up the aisle. Eren was stunned still. He didn’t know whether to be insulted or drown in more humiliation. Surely anyone else in his position would react the same way. That women earlier took one look into their cart and pretty much ran off. There was no way he was overrating, Eren decided. Levi was messing with him and probably testing to see how much it takes until Eren would leave the store without him. The younger boy took it as a challenge; he wouldn’t let Levi get to him again, and walked to where his boyfriend was currently choosing from a selection of salad dressings.

Of course he couldn’t leave condoms and lube on the shelf for a family’s sake and so he grabbed what Levi left behind to put it back in the cart. The bananas were purposely thrown aside.

Levi glanced at Eren approaching before commenting, “You’re face is redder than when I smacked your ass last night.”

“Yeah well, you smell like bleach. All the time. So…fuck you,” Eren replied lamely, refusing to meet the shorter man’s ashen colored eyes. Levi never actually smelled like bleach unless he hadn’t showered after cleaning for hours. Eren loved the way Levi smelled, a fresh kind of mist that always reminded him of the ocean but Levi was being a dick so he didn’t deserve a compliment. He also didn’t want to give Levi the satisfactory of seeing his now half hard on as images from last night resurfaced.

The younger boy, still trying to calm down from all of his boyfriend’s antics, turned away from Levi to walk down the next aisle. Before he could do so, Levi caught his wrist and yanked it so that Eren was forced to spin around and meet Levi eye to eye.

The thirty-two year old looked at one of Eren’s titan green eyes to the other before letting a small smile grace his lips. He closed his eyes and brushed those lips against Eren’s until the younger boy got over his initial shock to kiss back.

It was a shame, Levi thought. Had there not been some kind of law against public indecency, he would have fucked Eren senseless in the middle of the aisle. Eren always looked fuckably adorable when he got flustered which is why Levi picked on him to begin with.  

The older man did feel maybe less than ten percent guilty for picking on Eren this whole time so he pulled back to brush his thumb against his boyfriend’s cheek in loving reassurance. Eren waited for Levi to say something as he stood there with his mouth half open, panting a bit from the romantic gesture. Levi leaned forward to graze his teeth over Eren’s earlobe that sent shivers down the kid’s spine, before whispering, “We need milk.”

Eren yanked backwards as Levi released his iron grip on his wrist. The young boy stared in disbelief as Levi quietly laughed behind the back of his hand.

“You go get it then!” the brunet yelled, storming off over to the next aisle. He was glad Levi didn’t follow him. He needed to catch his breath before he did something stupid like faint. He couldn’t understand how Levi made him feel the way he did even after a year of dating and for christsake, the black haired man only whispered that they needed milk and Eren wanted him to fuck his ass into tomorrow.

It definitely weren’t the words that had Eren heated up hotter than a candle flame, but it was Levi’s actions. The way he looked at Eren like he was the only guy that existed on Earth even though they were only grocery shopping. It was the way that Levi kissed him, if only for a second, that made Eren feel like he was Levi’s most valued possession. Like he was the one zombie Levi wouldn’t kill in an apocalypse, or how Batman looked at Robin… and that was why he put up with Levi’s shit but damn if he didn’t need a breather once in a while to recollect his thoughts and stop himself from stuttering like a love sick school girl.

Walking down to grab some granola bars, Eren briefly glanced to the left as red and white advertisements signs did its job and caught the customer’s attention.

_Two dollar ice cream? Fuck yeah,_ Eren thought as he went to open the freezer door. Looking at the thirty something flavors on display, Eren stood there as crisp air hit his face, making him feel a bit more refreshed after the embarrassing interaction with Levi. _What to get, what to get?_

Normally he’d get some kind of Oreo flavored ice cream but looking over a few of the other selections, the salted caramel with pretzel bits seemed just as appetizing. He could get both…normally they were priced around five dollars to begin with, not that it stopped Eren from buying it at such a ridiculous price but now that the tubs were on sale how could he resist?

Problem was, when Eren bought ice cream, he couldn’t just eat a couple of bites out of a bowl. He ate straight from the container and would finish it all in one night, skipping dinner in the process. To say Mikasa and Armin were unimpressed was an understatement.

Eren continued to look longingly at the frozen dairy.

He _really_ shouldn’t, but it didn’t stop his taste buds from debating with his conscious. _I wonder if Levi would eat some…_ He thought but quickly dismissed the idea. The only ice cream he’s seen Levi eat was some kind of pistachio flavored shit, because _of course he would,_ and Eren straight out refused to call that ice cream.

Eren let out a sigh. Reaching to pick up a tub and examine its flavors, he took a step forward to let someone behind him pass easily.

Said person stopped before passing Eren completely letting out a bright and friendly, “Hey Eren!”

“Huh? Oh hey Thomas, what’s up man, how are you?” Eren replied after turning around to face the blonde side burn haired boy. Thomas happened to be in Eren’s calculus class but they never sat next to each other. Eren was more comfortable with cheating off of Armin’s homework, _thank you very much._

“Not bad, just picking up a few things for dinner. You ready for that test on Thursday?”

“Oh shit, don’t remind me, I haven’t even started to study,” Eren grumbled, making a mental reminder in his head to text Armin about studying on Sunday or something. Eren wanted to spend today (Friday) and tomorrow with Levi and if he started studying on Sunday, it should give him more than enough time to go over practice problems and tests.

Levi was making his way back to Eren at that point, just beginning to walk down the aisle as he started listening into the conversation, unknowing to his lover.

“Well,” Thomas started, “if you want, we can grab coffee or something on Monday and study at my place for a bit?” The blonde haired boy was blushing by the end of his question, but Eren being the innocent creature he was brushed it off as nothing.

“Yeah that sounds great! I could use all the help I can get.”

“Sweet, how about you give me your number and uh, I’ll text you a time for Monday?” Thomas asked a little bit too hopefully. A bit too desperately, Levi thought. What a sly bastard that one was.

In Thomas’s defense, he had to fucking clue who Levi was, simply marking him off as another person just trying to shop for groceries as he caught the shorter man’s eye over Eren’s shoulder.

Before Eren could list off his cell phone number Levi decided to introduce himself by saying, “Oi, Eren!”

Eren whipped his head around.

“I forgot which one you liked better. Grape or cherry?” Levi asked, indicating the two different flavored lube bottles held in each of his hands. Levi personally didn’t care about flavored lube because lube was lube and as long as it got the job done and his dick up Eren’s ass without hurting the boy, it was all good; grape, cherry, original, vanilla, eggplant, oatmeal, he could care less. He didn’t pay attention to what exactly he threw into the cart is all. But now, even though he didn’t let it show on his face, Levi was ecstatic to have an opportunity to shut down Thomas’s flirting attempts and humiliate Eren once more.

“L-Levi!” Eren stuttered although trying warn Levi to knock it off at the same time.

Levi, without missing a beat, walked up beside Eren and put his hand on the small of the taller boy’s back before saying, “Oh, sorry,” he wasn’t sorry, “Who’s your friend here?”

“Uhh, this is Thomas. He’s from class.”

“Nice to meet you, _Thomas,”_ Levi spat with a cryptic smile but held his hand out none the less for the now trembling boy to shake. Thomas looked between the two of them uncertainly before taking Levi’s offered hand. He let the older man almost crush his bones.

Once Levi let go, Thomas said, “Actually Eren, I think Annie has your number so I’ll just get it from her.”

“What? Oh okay sure. Still down to study on Monday then?”

Thomas took another daring look at Levi, immediately regretting it. Let’s just say Thomas was silently thanking his country for making killing illegal as the shorter man glared him down.

“Umm, sure. Just make sure to bring Armin too. And Sasha!” Thomas started walking away, beads of sweat dropping down the back of his neck nervously. “Bring Connie and Jean too! Like a group study session, sound good?”

“Uhhh yeah, sounds good. See you Monday then!” Eren waved with a flashy smile, happy to have the opportunity to hang out and study with everyone in a couple of days. Thomas gave a small wave back before hastily turning around and walking to the checkout line.

Eren turned his head to glare accusingly at Levi.

“You scared him off.”

“Because he was flirting with you.”

“He was just making friendly conversation. And I really do need help in calculus.”

Levi rolled his eyes taking his hand off Eren’s back, not before giving a love tap on his ass, to push the cart forward.

“He asked you on a coffee date and invited you over to his place alone. He almost had your number before I had to fucking intervene and only after meeting me did he tell you to invite other people over. He was flirting Eren,” Levi scolded, not upset that Thomas didn’t know any better but that his stupid _Eren_ couldn’t tell the difference between someone flirting and being nice. How the hell was he going to let the boy out of his sights now?

In the back of his mind Levi wondered how many poor bastards Eren accidentally friend zoned without knowing any better.

“You’re jealous!” Eren said gleefully. Levi rarely let his jealously show, so this was surely a treat, and a bit of payback for what happened earlier.

“Because _you’re mine,”_ Levi stated angrily (possessively) making Eren flinch.

His heart flip flopped when he heard Levi say that despite how pissed the other man was. It then made him smile.  

“I’m yours,” Eren repeated softly and confidently, walking a couple feet to hug Levi around the shoulders. The college student could have sworn he heard Levi mumble something about being a ‘fucking brat’ as he returned the hug but chose to ignore it.

“We still need paper towels and toilet paper,” Levi mumbled into Eren’s jacket. They separated before Levi asked, “Do you need anything else in this aisle?”

“I was trying to pick out some ice cream to bring back but couldn’t decide which one to get,” Eren said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. “Then I thought I shouldn’t get any because I’ve been eating a lot lately but I’ve been eating healthy too, so…maybe-”

“I don’t know what healthy means in your dictionary, but eating half a pack of Oreos for breakfast every other day isn’t what eating healthy refers to. I don’t give a damn if you get ice cream or not but starting tomorrow you’re going eat the breakfast I cook for you,” Levi said, glaring again.

Breakfast was the most important meal of the day and Levi lived by that shit and Eren was about to as well. The shorter man only cared for his boyfriend’s well-being. He knew Eren was always up late doing homework and sleeping until the last minute in the morning before school started which barely gave him time to eat anything at all. But now that Eren had finished moving in with Levi last night, Levi was going to do everything he could to support him, making sure he stayed safe and healthy, even if that meant waking up a bit earlier to cook and making sure his loved one ate a fucking decent breakfast.

“I’ll eat anything you cook,” Eren smiled gratefully, “but I really can’t decide on the ice cream thing.”

Levi rolled his eyes, “Well hurry it up, we’re done after I grab the other stuff.” He walked away, leaving Eren to his pathetic excuse of a dilemma.

Now did he really want Oreo ice cream? Like Levi said, he’d been eating actual Oreos like a five year old recently and now he wants the ice cream? _I might have an addiction…_

But now that he was looking over the flavors for the fifth time; banana split was looking more appeal- _No. No more fucking banana anything this week._ _Let’s see what else…_ Cheesecake brownie sounded amazing but so did mint chocolate chip, oh for fucks sake, he wasn’t pregnant. Why did he crave every flavor- _except anything banana-_ right now? He’s never been so indecisive. Maybe he was just PMSing; no wait he had balls and a dick.

Eren groaned out loud. “Maybe I just won’t get anything…”

But what if he regretted it later? He wouldn’t want to go back out to the store just to grab ice cream in the snow. Was that also weird? Craving ice cream in the dead set middle of winter? Eren shrugged his shoulders, it wasn’t his fault that his body always felt feverish to the touch and that ice cream helped. But maybe he was getting sick and maybe _that’s_ why he craved the treat more than usual. He really ought to just get some damn orange juice if that’s the case.

_Fuck! Fuck it all!_ He mentally cursed himself. He went to grab the first thing his hand landed on, something called _peanut butter swirl,_ looked at it for a good second and put it back. He didn’t want peanut butter flavor either. Three flavors eliminated and about twenty hundred more to go. _How long have I been standing here?_ Eren wondered, scratching his chin. He kept letting all the cold air out and there was a nice ass impression on the door from letting it rest on his backside while he debated among himself.

_This is ridiculous, fucking just going to get Oreo,_ he finally decided, grabbing it a little harshly, letting the door slam shut as he walked towards the back of the store to try and find Levi again. He was passing aisle to aisle, turning his head every time to look down the long strips but there was no sign of the older man.

Stopping by the dairy section, Eren pulled out his phone to call him before an announcement was made over the intercom.

” _Attention all guests, Eren Jaeger please report to guest service, your daddy is waiting. Again, attention all guests, Eren Jaeger your daddy is waiting for you up at guest services. Thank you and have a great day.”_

Eren dropped his tub of ice cream into the bottom shelf where the cottage cheese was displayed. He held his head low and unmoving, a shadow casting as his bangs fell over his eyes. He refused to move. Refuse to acknowledge what the fuck just happened. Nobody knew he was Eren Jaeger; that could have been fucking anybody in the whole store. He just had to play it cool. If he stood still long enough he might be able to make himself disappear.

No it didn’t work, fuck. The younger boy realized he was staring at a cottage cheese tub with a sickly puke colored label that would probably be laughing its ass off had it been human.

_Fucking Levi,_ was all he could think. He would not give in. He’d casually browse some yogurts and shit for another ten minutes before making his way over. Eren did decide to pull out his phone to call Levi in the meantime.

Two rings and then it went straight to voicemail. _That asshole!_ He hung up before he caught the rest of the answering machine’s words. The frustrated boy almost chucked his phone immaturely onto the floor before using all possible will power he had left to put it back in his pocket.

“ _Attention all guests. Eren Jaeger, your daddy is very worried about you. Please report to guest services immediately. Again, Eren Jaeger to guest services, thank you.”_

Eren could tell the lady was somewhat frustrated yet a bit concerned as she repeated herself, more than likely not knowing Eren was in fact a grown ass adult and not a three year old who decided to play fucking hide in seek in a grocery store.

Eren didn’t have a choice anymore. He admitted his defeat as he turned and stomped towards the guest service counter before they called anything else over the com. Or before security got involved in a “missing child’s” case. He wouldn’t put it past Levi to just stop with the announcements.

And the fact that Levi convinced the poor announcer to say “daddy.” Eren smacked his own forehead in aggravation. _How fucking embarrassing._ The lady was sure to probably be just as affected as he was once she realized she wasn’t calling a damn kid up.

And she was. Young girl, probably early twenties like Eren with two black pigtails with a name-tag of “Mina,” sat in her chair, when Eren walked up. He could tell she was confused on who he was supposed to be until he let her know he was in fact Eren Jaeger, having to prove his identity with his license in the process to confirm that Levi wasn’t actually missing a fucking child.

Her face lit up like the sun, shame, embarrassment, and god only knows what other feelings she was going through at the moment. She managed to break her poor pencil in half while refusing to meet Levi or Eren’s eyes.

Oh and Levi on the other hand, back leaned against the edge of the counter and arms crossed, did nothing but smirk the entire time Eren marched his way over, outright laughing when Mina asked for his ID.

Eren glared at Levi as he turned to walk to the cashier stations before Levi called out, “Where are you going?”

“To stand in line. To pay for the groceries asshole,” Eren replied looking over his shoulder. He stopped walking when he saw all of the cart’s contents bagged up already. “You already paid?”

“Yeah I didn’t know what you were doing this whole time but it gave me enough time to check out and embarrass the living shit out of you so thanks for that. Did you grab ice cream?” Levi asked, unfolding his arms to push the cart again.

Eren felt his childhood rage begin to unfold. No he didn’t grab the damn ice cream; he was too busy pretending to be invisible to pick it back up once he dropped it. He wanted to punch Levi like he normally would Jean but that wouldn’t end well for him. So he did what any responsible 23 year old would do and flipped his boyfriend the bird before walking outside.

“Wait, Eren.”

Said boy didn’t wait. He was about to step off the sidewalk into the parking lot until Levi grabbed his jacket and  forced him back enough to where Levi now stood in front of him.

“I said _wait_ Eren. You almost walked in front of a moving car and I wanted to apologize,” Levi said as Eren looked over him to see a driver still glaring at him from their window from having to slam on the breaks.

He felt kind of guilty about that. He was letting his temper start to consume him. Eren took a deep breath before begrudgingly looking back at his boyfriend.

_Wait, did I hear…apologize?_ Levi had Eren’s undivided attention now. Levi never apologized unless he thought he was being an asshole. Not when other people thought so.

“Look, Hanji told me to break you in for the domestic life and shit. I wasn’t going to do it at first but after seeing you all riled up after the condoms…well it was fucking cute. So I’m sorry and I’ll make it up to you,” Levi said, grabbing the front of Eren’s jacket to pull him closer to let the boy see the sincerity behind his words.

And fuck Eren into Chinatown, Levi just said ‘cute.’ He _called_ Eren cute. He called Eren cute, apologized, and told him he’d make it up to him. Did he get hit by the car? Was he dreaming in some kind of fucked up coma now?

The taller boy was at a loss for words. The only thing he could squeak out was a weak, “How?”

He could see Levi’s tense shoulders drop in relief. Just how mad did Levi think Eren was?

“Dinner. Wherever you want or whatever you want. If you want something at home, I’ll watch any movie with you,” Levi said, never dropping his gaze nor his clutch on the jacket.

Eren felt giddy at the word _home._ _With Levi._ He felt calmness and the spread of joy fill his veins at the thought that he’d be living with Levi for the rest of his life. It made him feel, safe, cared for, and loved in a rush of mixed emotions. Even though Levi was still an asshat, he wasn’t at the same time. Eren could tell how much Levi loved him throughout the embarrassing trip in the grocery store through small unnoticed touches and looks. He really didn’t realize it all until now after he let the anger settle and looked back at everything.

“Eren?” Levi asked, uncertainly when there was too long of a pause.

“Home. Pizza and a movie at home,” Eren finally said and smiled. He couldn’t imagine a more perfect date night then spending time with Levi in the comfort of their apartment together.

“Deal,” Levi said, pulling Eren in for another kiss. He pulled back a bit to kiss the top of Eren’s forehead and then took his hands to intertwine them with his own before making their way to the car.

After eating a good amount of a supreme pizza, Levi and Eren made their way over from the kitchen table to the new three day old couch-which Levi promised he’d rip Eren’s fucking guts out if he found a single crumb in it- to start up the promised film.

“What’s this movie about again? Singing and sailing and shit?” Levi asked, putting away leftovers as Eren settled on the floor of the living room, his back leaned against the couch. Levi thought it always looked uncomfortable but Eren assured him it wasn’t.

“You’ll see,” Eren called back.

“What’s it called?”

“Moana. It got good reviews! I think you’ll enjoy it,” Eren thought for a second, “well maybe.” He found it _On Demand_ , and paused it as the opening scene started to play to wait for Levi who had just turned off the kitchen lights.

Eren felt Levi settle on the couch behind his back so that Eren was caged between each of his legs.

He was stunned for a moment when he saw pale hands hold something in front of his face.

“When did you pick this up?!” He asked, excitedly, as he grabbed the Oreo ice cream and spoon from Levi and dug in. He dropped the spoon for just a second to press play on the remote next to him before shoving another bite into his mouth.

“When you were busy being lost. Had a cashier make a bagboy run and grab it real fast. Didn’t know if you were gonna grab one or not but better safe than sorry,” Levi explained rubbing the top of Eren’s head fondly.

“Good thing you did,” the brunet tilted his back all the way to eye Levi and smile his pearly whites. “Thanks Levi!”

Levi smiled back.

“Brat,” he murmured softly while kissing Eren’s upside down lips.

The younger boy snapped his head back to the television in front of him before taking another spoonful and offering it up over his head to Levi. He wasn’t sure if his boyfriend would really eat it so when he felt Levi lean forward to take the bite, he was a little surprised.

“How is it?”

“Hm. Not bad,” Levi swallowed, savoring the sweet aftertaste. Levi had to admit that the ice cream was pretty fucking good, good enough to be a favorite-after pistachio of course.

Eren smiled to himself again, barely managing to contain his delighted giggles.

He might have to endure thousands of more humiliating shopping trips but as long as it was with Levi, he didn’t mind. Eren got to spend the rest of his life with the man he truly loved. It was worth it.

“Why the fuck are they singing about coconuts?”

Eren’s smile dropped.

**End**.                                                                                              

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the story and thank you for reading! This is my first time on this site so any advice would be greatly appreciated! Everybody have a good one :)


End file.
